Densified carbon dioxide, including supercritical carbon dioxide (scCO2), is an environmentally attractive, non-toxic solvent for dry cleaning since it results in no waste and does not damage equipment or clothing at normal operating temperatures. However, densified carbon dioxide does not match the solvent capabilities of common dry cleaning liquids, resulting in longer dwell times and slowed processing of fabrics to be cleaned.